Fallon Carrington
Manager of La Mirage Hotel (1982-1984) Interior Designer (1987) }}Fallon is Blake's "little, cute, spoiled and rich favorite daughter." Alexis gave birth to her in 1957, and growing up, Fallon got a very close relationship to her father and her brother. Blake was always there to make sure she was fine, she got everything she wanted. Nothing was good enough for his little darling. When her parents split up, Fallon had big troubles coping with it, but got comfort from Steven. When Blake and Krystle were getting married, Fallon returned to Denver for the wedding, after being in Greece. She saw Krystle as the wicked stepmother and did not intend to show any kind of positive emotions towards her father's new bride. But after getting to know Krystle as the warm and sensitive person she really was, Fallon changed and became Krystle's close friend. As a result of a business agreement with Cecil Colby, Fallon married his nephew Jeff in 1981. Their marriage had its ups and downs, and there were good times as well as bad. In 1982, she gave birth to a son whom they named after Blake. He got the nickname "LB" (Little Blake). In 1983, the marriage broke, and Fallon divorced Jeff. Just before the divorce, Fallon took a job as a manager at Blake's old hotel, La Mirage. She became a good dealer in the hotel business, and learned a lot. She had several affairs during these years, with people like Nick Toscanni, Mark Jennings and Peter de Vilbis. But her strong love for Jeff had grown, and they decided to get married again in 1984. But Fallon was suffering from terrible headaches after an accident, and in the middle of the wedding she escaped in panic. Her car wreck was later found, but Fallon was gone. Jeff searched for her for months, but she was eventually assumed dead. But a year later, she showed up in Los Angeles, suffering from amnesia, where she met Jeff's cousin, Miles (who turned out to be Jeff's half brother). She was involved with him for a while, but she eventually got her memory back, and re-married Jeff. They moved to California with LB, where they lived for two years (The Colbys), and she gave birth to a daughter, Lauren. In 1987, Fallon had a terrible experience; she was abducted by aliens in the desert. Jeff found her unconscious in the desert, and never believed her story. After this their marriage fell apart again, but they managed to keep a beautiful friendship as they moved back to Denver. Fallon then started an affair with cop Johnny Zorelli that didn't last long. Fallon inherited her mother's good looks and taste in men, and she changed through Dynasty from being Daddy's little spoiled girl, into a responsible, caring and still charming woman. Season one As Dynasty begins, spoiled Carrington heiress Fallon is underestimated by — and considered little more than a trophy to — father Blake. She is devoted to Blake but dislikes his new wife (and former secretary) Krystle. Fallon is also close to her younger brother Steven, who is struggling with his sexual orientation. A promiscuous Fallon immediately resumes her past affair with her father's chauffeur Michael Culhane. She has a flirtatious relationship with Blake's friend and business rival, Cecil Colby, and later agrees to marry Cecil's nephew, Jeff, in order to secure Cecil's assistance when her father's company runs into financial trouble. A jealous Michael tells Blake about Fallon's arrangement, causing friction between them. When Jeff learns that his marriage is just part of a business deal, he embarrasses Fallon by drunkenly broadcasting the details to a room full of party guests. Fallon is sympathetic to Jeff, but still does not feel she can return his love. Fallon tries to keep Steven's ex-boyfriend Ted Dinard from contacting him, but she is unable to keep them apart. When Blake accidentally encounters the two men hugging, he pushes Ted away from his son. Ted falls, hits his head, and dies. Blake is arrested and charged with murder. Fallon lies about her father's mental state on the witness stand, in an attempt to protect Blake. When a mystery witness is called into the courtroom, Fallon takes one look at her and agrees that the witness is her mother. Season two The surprise witness is Fallon's long-absent mother, Alexis. When she testifies against Blake, Fallon reacts poorly. Blake is found guilty but will not have to serve jail time. Fallon's relationship with her mother will continue to be tense. Jealous of Fallon's love for Blake, a spiteful Alexis begins to spread the rumor that he is not Fallon's father. When Krystle announces she is pregnant, Fallon decides that she and Jeff should have a baby as well. However, Krystle suffers a miscarriage in episode 22. In the following episode Fallon learns that she is now pregnant. She decides to have an abortion, despite Jeff's pleas. Blake finds out and rushes to stop her—but when he arrives he learns that Fallon could not go through with it. During this time Fallon has an affair with Dr. Nick Toscanni. Nick, who blames Blake for his brother's suicide in a Middle Eastern prison, has his own agenda. In addition to sleeping with Fallon, Nick attempts to seduce Krystle. Fallon notices the rapport between them and becomes petulant and jealous. As Fallon's feelings for Nick grow, so does her dislike of Krystle. Despite both women disliking Krystle, Fallon refuses her mother's overtures of friendship. Fallon wants to divorce Jeff and marry Nick, but Blake pleads with her not to divorce. By the end of the season, Fallon will learn that Nick has only been toying with her. In episode 30, during a party for Steven and Sammy Jo, Fallon confronts her mother about the rumor she's been repeating. While driving together, Alexis reveals to Fallon that she believes Cecil Colby to be her father. A horrified Fallon crashes her car and is unconscious. At the hospital, Fallon goes into premature labor and delivers a baby boy. Depressed by Alexis's revelation, Fallon refuses to see either of her parents. However, in episode 33, Blake demands a blood test which proves that he, not Cecil, is Fallon's father. Fallon and Jeff bring home their son, Blake Carrington Colby, called "Little Blake." In the season cliffhanger, Fallon discovers that her son has been kidnapped. Season three Fallon suspects Claudia Blaisdel, a woman who had affairs with both Steven and Jeff. When they learn that Little Blake's nanny, Susan, has ties to Nick Toscani, she too becomes a suspect. However, the kidnapper turns out to be Alfred Grimes, the father of a former lover of Alexis. More surprisingly, during a televised plea to return their grandson, Alexis reveals a shocking secret. Fallon learns that she had an older brother, Adam, who had been kidnapped as an infant and never returned. Fallon's brother Steven is working on an oil-rig off the coast of Indonesia when the rig explodes. Steven is presumed dead. A memorial service is held and most of the family accepts the bad news but Blake holds out hope that his son is still alive. When Blake appears to be having a nervous breakdown Krystle is devastated. Fallon realizes that Krystle truly loves Blake and isn't the gold-digger she suspected her of being. Fallon reaches out to Krystle who, after a moment's hesitation, reciprocates and the two become friends. Fallon asks Blake to turn over control of his struggling hotel La Mirada to her. Fallon remodels the hotel and renames it La Mirage. Jeff is upset by Fallon's decision to work and accuses her of neglecting their child. Fallon flirts with a handsome stranger who is staying at the hotel, Michael Torrance, and they share a kiss. In episode 42, she is horrified when Alexis introduces Michael Torrance to her as Adam, her long lost brother. Fallon's relationship with her "new" brother is strained forever after. In episode 43, she hires Mark Jennings as her tennis instructor, only to learn that he is Krystle's ex-husband, brought to Denver by Alexis to cause trouble for Blake. By episode 45, Mark and Fallon begin having an affair, not knowing that he is also sleeping with her mother. Fallon hires Joseph's daughter, Kirby, to be her son's nanny. As Fallon's marriage to Jeff deteriorates, she is miffed by Kirby's obvious designs on Jeff. Jeff's behavior becomes more erractic and violent. Jeff attacks Fallon after finding her in Mark's hotel room. Angry and upset, Fallon decides her marriage is finally over. Despite protests from Blake, she flies to Haiti for a divorce in episode 52. Fallon continues her relationship with Mark, while Jeff marries Kirby on the rebound. In episode 59, however, Fallon discovers Alexis, undressed, in Mark's bed. Fallon learns that Jeff's odd behavior was caused by inhaling mercuric-oxide which was in the paint used to paint his office - and suspects Adam of deliberately causing it. She decides to investigate and warns Adam that she will destroy him if he's responsible. Season four Fallon investigates Adam and learns that he once tried a case in which a worker was poisoned by toxic paint fumes. She reveals the truth to Blake and Jeff, but they are unable to punish Adam as he has framed Alexis for the crime. In episode 70, Fallon meets European tycoon Peter De Vilbis, and they become romantically involved. In episode 76 they get engaged, much to Blake and Jeff's dismay. When one of Blake's prize race horses is "kidnapped" and held for ransom, Fallon learns that Peter set it up in order to extort money from Blake. Upset and confused by Peter's betrayal, Fallon accidentally runs in front of a car and suffers a severe head injury after being hit. The accident leaves her temporarily paralyzed, but her doctors say it is psychosomatic. She suddenly regains her ability to walk when she sees her son toddling too close to the edge of a swimming pool and leaps up to pull him to safety. Although she is able to walk again, she is plagued by painful headaches and occasionally suffers from seizures. Fallon reconciles with Jeff and they decide to remarry in episode 84. In episode 88, on the eve of her wedding, Fallon suffers a particularly severe headache. After she fails to appear at the altar, Jeff goes to her room to investigate, only to find her wedding dress crumpled in the corner and the room empty. He glances out the window in time to see Fallon's car speeding off into the night. The episode then ended with Fallon speeding down a rainy highway and screaming as she barreled toward an oncoming truck. Season five Jeff discovers the wreckage of Fallon's car, but no sign of her. He finds a trucker who gave her a lift to Portland and continues to search for her. He suspects that she is traveling with Peter. In episode 91, Jeff learns that Peter has died when his small twin-engine plane crashed. Investigators tell Jeff that the badly burned remains of a woman were found with him. Jeff goes to make an identification of the body and recognizes Fallon's engagement ring. Heartbroken, Jeff lashes out at her memorial service. Months later, in episode 115, Fallon, suffering from amnesia, appears at a Los Angeles police station, calling herself Randall Adams. Desperately trying to learn her identity, she asks about missing persons reports and disheartened to learn that no one is looking for her. In the season finale, "Randall" decides to leave Los Angeles, telling a sympathetic police detective that she feels drawn to the mountains; perhaps Denver. Season six (Dynasty) / Season one (The Colbys) Fallon notices the name "Miles Colby" in the newspaper and feels a glimmer of recognition. She wonders if perhaps they've met before and decides to track him down. She meets Miles, an irresponsible playboy, who is also Jeff's cousin. Miles has no idea that "Randall" is really the presumed-dead Fallon Carrington Colby, and he quickly falls in love with her. Coincidentally, Blake enters a business deal with Jason Colby, Miles' father (and Jeff's uncle), and invites the Colbys of California to Denver to celebrate. In episode 124, Miles and Randall arrive at the Carrington mansion. Fallon feels anxious and uncomfortable at the sight of the Carrington mansion and is quickly becoming hysterical. She insists that Miles take her away, and they speed off without attending the party. But not before, Jeff, who has long suspected that Fallon might be alive, sees her in the courtyard. On their return to California, Miles and Fallon elope. When they arrive at the Colby mansion, Miles introduces Randall to his family, including his cousin Jeff. Amnesiac Fallon has no reaction. She will later "meet" Blake Carrington with a similar lack of recognition. The family decides to let Fallon's memory return on its own — so nobody tells her who she really is. Jeff, however, tries to jog her memory by introducing her to her young son. Fallon sees her son, L.B., looking at a photo album, when she sees photographs of herself she asks the boy who the person in the photos is, he says "Mommy". Realizing that she is Fallon she confronts Miles and Jeff and asks them both why they have kept the truth from her. She storms out of the mansion and drives to her psychiatrist, Dr. Parris, who helps her piece together her past. When Adam comes to Los Angeles in episode 5 (of The Colbys) Fallon becomes hysterical and accuses Adam of raping her on the night she was to remarry Jeff. She later remembers that she merely argued with Adam on her wedding night. Because she never fully accepted that she almost had sex with Adam when she knew him as "Michael," that strain combined with her head injury had led to her amnesia. Both Miles and Jeff (who find out they are not cousins but half-brothers) are openly competing for Fallon's affection. Fallon and Jeff grow closer, which upsets Miles. In a fit of drunken anger he rapes her. Fallon, shocked and horrified, returns to Denver for a visit. Miles, apologetic, follows her to ask for forgiveness. Although her father suspects something is wrong, Fallon says nothing. Fallon and Jeff comfort each other during their son's illness in episode 13. After L.B. recovers, Jeff asks Fallon to remarry him (again) and in episode 18 they renew their vows in the Colby mansion, with Blake, Dominique and Steven in attendance. In the season finale (episode 24), Fallon tells Jeff that she is pregnant. But when she learns that her pregnancy is farther along that she first thought, she secretly worries that the child could be Miles'. Season two (The Colbys) Miles marries Channing Carter, a reporter, who quickly becomes jealous of the torch he carries for Fallon. Channing learns Fallon's secret and then reveals it to the family, which divides them further. Miles declares that if he is the father he will fight for custody of the baby. During another visit to Denver, Fallon learns that her former lover Michael Culhane is now romancing her younger sister, Amanda. Fallon warns her sister that Michael is not to be trusted, but Amanda rebuffs her sisterly advice. After an argument with Channing, Fallon falls down a flight of stairs and goes into premature labor in episode 41. The baby girl survives and turns out to be Jeff's daughter, much to their joy. Following her fall, Fallon is troubled by headaches again. One night while driving down a deserted road, she leaves her car and sees a UFO. She enters the ship, which takes off. Season eight (Dynasty) The next day, Jeff finds Fallon miles from her car, her new boots show no signs of wear. She only remembers entering the ship but nothing more. Afraid to share what little she remembers with Jeff, she insists that they return to Denver. She eventually confides to Jeff, but his disbelief causes them to drift apart. Their marriage is further strained when Fallon learns that Jeff broke her confidence, telling Blake and her cousin, Leslie, about her UFO encounter. When Fallon learns that Jeff slept with Leslie, they divorce again. Blake asks Fallon and her brothers to run his company while he campaigns for governor. They disagree and fight, but ultimately band together when they learn that Alexis' new husband Sean Rowan is attempting to destroy their family. Fallon continues to fight with Adam after Steven leaves town. Fallon and Jeff have a one-night stand on the same day that Jeff's new girlfriend, Sammy Jo Carrington (Steven's former wife), accepts his marriage proposal. Season nine A body is found at the bottom of a lake on the Carrington property. Fallon becomes romantically involved with John Zorelli, the police officer investigating the case — much to Blake and Jeff's dismay. The dead body turns out to be Roger Grimes, the man with whom Alexis was sleeping when she and Blake divorced. He had been dead for 20 years but the cold temperatures in the lake preserved his body. Fallon is haunted by memories of Roger Grimes that she cannot make sense of. Zorelli sees this and tries to use Fallon to get information about the murder, but develops true feelings for her. Fallon's relationship with Zorelli causes much friction between her and her family; Blake asks Fallon to not become involved in the investigation but she goes against his wishes. Falon and Sammy Jo continue to fight over Jeff, but ultimately after a muddy catfight between them that ends on a humorous note, they decide that neither one wants Jeff. The friction between the usually close Fallon and Blake causes Fallon to temporarily move out of the mansion and into Sammy Jo's ranch. Ultimately, it is revealed that 8-year-old Fallon had shot Roger Grimes after finding him beating Alexis, and her late Grandfather Tom Carrington had hid the body in a mine under the lake to protect Fallon. The situation is complicated by the fact that the mine is full of stolen Nazi treasure, also hidden there by Tom Carrington. Roger's body had been disturbed from its hiding place by a diver hired by Alexis' cousin, Sable Colby,trying to find what was hidden at the lake . Fallon learns that her half-sister, Krystina, has found an alternate entrance to the mine. They go there together and stumble upon the treasure, but are followed by the son of Roger Grimes and soon trapped by a cave-in. ''The Reunion'' 3 years later in Dynasty: The Reunion, Fallon is living in California with Miles after ending her relationship with John Zorelli. However, she decides again to leave him and reconcile with Jeff. Photo Gallery Falloncredit1.jpg|Pamela Sue Martin's credit for episodes 4 and 5 Falloncredit1bis.jpg|Pamela Sue Martin's credit for the rest of season 1 Falloncredit2.jpg|Pamela Sue Martin's credit for seasons 2 to 4 Falloncredit3.jpg|Emma Samms's credit for seasons 5 to 7 Falloncredit4.jpg|Emma Samms's credit for The Colbys Falloncredit5.jpg|Emma Samms's credit for season 8 Falloncredit6.jpg|Emma Samms's credit for season 9 and The Reunion 98610614.jpg|Photo shoot for season 1 98610638.jpg|Photo shoot for season 1 93417864.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93417863.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93417656.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93417541.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93417628.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93417663.jpg|Photo shoot for season 3 93406860.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93406873.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93406864.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 98894853.jpg|Photo shoot for season 5 (title card) 98610067.jpg|Photo shoot for season 5 98894812.jpg|Photo shoot for season 5 101611847.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103148286.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103149987.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 103148810.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 103149122.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 101625556.jpg|Photo shoot for season 8 101940753.jpg|Photo shoot for season 9 109412640.jpg|Photo shoot for season 9 101609360.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 101610596.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 101610449.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 36e7_12.jpg|Unknown photo shoot (circa 1987) Category:The Carrington family Category:The Colby family